Neo Koopa
This article is about the character Lemmykoopa24. For the user with the same name, see User:Lemmykoopa24 'Lemmykoopa24 '(or just simply Lemmy) is a character and main hero in the Lemmykoopa24 series. His main appearance is a blue-colored Koopa with a rainbow mohawk with the colors purple, blue, green and orange. He also has the number 24 written across his chest. However, his sprites show him without the number. His main ability is the ability of incredible balance along with the power to manipulate lightning. He is friends with McBoo despite the fact they live incredibly far away from each other. He is also a very good friend of YoshiEgg Nook. He has a strong dislike for both Mario and Bowser, and also has a strong rivalry with Meta Knight. He is the leader of the New Koopa Troop, Yellow Fire, Silver Dragons and Omega Squad. His arch-nemesis is NintendoZero. He has recently acquired a green suit that protects him from harmful substances, as well as giving him the power to manipulate his molecules. However, the suit reduces his durability and makes him much more vulnerable. He is the mascot of Koopa Kastle Productions. He has a girlfriend named Kelsey Koopa. He secretly works for the KAC, his code name is "Delta X." History Lemmykoopa24 was originally going to be a genetic copy of Bowser's second oldest child, Lemmy. Bowser entrusted Ludwig to take Lemmy's DNA and inplant it in a regular Koopa Troopa, Ludwig completed the task and Lemmykoopa24 was created but at he didn't think like Lemmy, he thought like a hero. He managed to escape from Bowser's Castle and set up a cottage in Bowser Valley. Ludwig however, remembered to put the hatred of Mario into Lemmykoopa24 and therefore Lemmykoopa24 hated both Mario and Bowser. Afterwards, he kidnapped a bunch of Bowser's Minions and mixed them into minions of his own and the New Koopa Troop was created. Ever since he has protected the world from Evil. Game Appearances The First Quest Lemmykoopa24's first appearance was in Lemmykoopa24: A Hero's Journey as the main protagonist in the game. During the game, he goes on a quest to recover a diamond for the head of his unfinished staff. He started his quest by getting a map of his nation and following the paths. He comes across all sorts of different monsters and Koopa's, including Bowser and the Koopalings. However, they were no match for Lemmykoopa24's skills and abilities, thus he retrieves the diamond and vows to keep the world safe from Koopa's and Villains alike. Hero Time Although not his second appearance, Lemmykoopa24's second game was in Lemmykoopa24's Warrior Palooza. Here, he teamed up with McBoo, YoshiEgg, and Bloop in an attempt to stop The Groo and NintendoZero from taking over Warrior Island, as well as rescuing Karma. The journey was hard, but the heroes managed to pull through and stop the villains and their plot and the island was safe from harm. Playing Tennis Lemmykoopa24 appears in Fantendo Tennis Superstars as a default character. His Special Moves are Invention Blast (his offensive shot) and Magic Return (his defensive shot). Lemmykoopa24's class is Speed. Cosmic also appears in this game but he must be unlocked. With YoshiEgg Lemmykoopa24 appeared in a YoshiEgg game for the first time in New Adventures of YoshiEgg. He was a partner and his special ability was that he could use his rubber ball to crush enemies. He could also bounce them away from YoshiEgg. This was the first game to show Lemmykoopa24 without his wand. Playing Tennis (again) Lemmykoopa24 returns to the tennis court in YoshiEgg Summer Tennis. Lemmykoopa24 can stand on his ball and roll around the court instead of just walking, this also gives him an advantage because the ball doubles his height and that makes it easier for him to hit the ball. End of the Line He appears in End of the Line as a major hero. He is the first playable character and also serves as one of the characters in the guide. At War He appears in Fantendo War as another major hero. In the Beginning, he trained Ulac so he could join their army. Soccer Koopa He appeared to play sports once again, this time in Super Lemmykoopa24 Strikers. He sets off with Dupmal at his side to defeat Harley B. Koopa in a soccer tournament. Smash Up Lemmykoopa24 made his first original sport in Lemmykoopa24's Royal Rumble. The sport was that you had to hit people with giant bouncy balls and defeat them for the Valley Cup. Lemmykoopa24 was an agile type. Randomized Wars In Lemmykoopa24's Randomized Wars, Lemmykoopa24 invented a machine that could produce random items. Seeing this, he got into some mischief and had fights with them. This sparked some entertainment and soon everyone was in the fight. Lemmykoopa24 called up some of his friends and they all had a war with random objects. Long Ago Lemmykoopa24's appeared in Lemmykoopa24: Dino Zookeeper. He had gone on a quest to defeat the evil exploration team and save the world. This was also the debut of Kelsey Koopa. YoshiEgg Adventures Lemmykoopa24 will appear in the 5th episode of YoshiEgg Adventures along with his army. In the Circus Lemmykoopa24's third game was Lemmykoopa24's Circus Extravaganza. His circus had a fierce rivalry with Shroomy's circus. But in the end, Lemmykoopa24's circus overthrew Shroomy's and had the best attraction of all time. Battle LK24 appeared with Austin and Brandon in Lemmykoopa24: Voyage. They had gone on a quest to defeat NintendoZero and Harley B. Koopa. They were able to pull off amazing attacks in the game. Mix, Match and Conquer Lemmykoopa24's eighth and so far the best game in the series was Lemmykoopa24's Gene Attack. He called up some of his friends and made genetic clones of them to stop a darkness beyond all imagination. FA Lemmykoopa24 appears in Fantendo Adventures as one of the heroes. Fantendo Smash Bros. DS Lemmykoopa24 makes his Smash debut in FSB. DS. He is very agile in the game. You must unlock him by beating All-Star mode on intense difficulty twice. His special moves are as follows: *Standard: Metal Mohawk *Side: Frigid Blast *Up: Crimson Wings *Down: Bolt *Final Smash: New Koopa Troop Paper Karma He appears in Paper Karma as a partner. He can bounce to high places on his ball in the field. His special moves are Steamroller, Snow Shard, Purple Fire and Winter Smack. Personality Lemmykoopa24 is a warm-hearted Koopa with some attitude to spare. He is usually good-natured but gets angry if someone threatens his friends or himself. He has a very big attitude and as such, comes across as somewhat fearless. He is shown to be incredibly smart, being able to mix Bowser's original soldiers into minions of his own, as well as create genetic copies of Bowser's children and allies. However, he is also shown to be demented from time to time, but this only happens when he's in a terrific mood. Appearance Lemmykoopa24 looks exactly like Lemmy Koopa. He has a purple head with a bright blue nose, mouth and tongue. He also has a purple shell with blue rings around the spikes. His hands are blue and so are his feet. He also has the number 24 written in red on his chest. Powers & Abilities Lemmykoopa24 has many special powers. *He can balance on nearly anything. *He can manipulate lightning. *He can breath purple fire. *He can shoot any type of energy from his wand. *He can control his molecules. *He is immune to poison. *He can make rubber balls appear anywhere he points his wand. *He can freeze a block of ice on his wand to turn it into a hammer. *He can fly with his red wings. Realationships with other characters McBoo Lemmykoopa24 is good friends with McBoo and he has gone on adventures with McBoo and YoshiEgg. YoshiEgg Nook See McBoo Kelsey Koopa Lemmykoopa24 cares about Kelsey Koopa more than anything else in the world. He loves her deeply and will never hesitate to keep her out of harms way. Austin Austin and Brandon are Lemmykoop24's best friends and he cares about them. Brandon See Austin Dupmal Dupmal is a very close friend of Lemmykoopa24. Lemmykoopa24 is one of the only friends Dupmal has (the other being Sweetster). Dupmal also saved him in Fantendo Newbies. RedYoshi Lemmykoopa24 met RedYoshi in the game UltraRedYoshi, and even though they are friends, RedYoshi always thinks he is a giant blueberry (because of LK24's color). Gallery Sprite of Lemmykoopa24.jpg|Singular Sprite Paper Lemmykoopa24.jpg|In Paper games File:LK24 BY EGC.png|Current Appearance LK24 A.jpg|As he appears in Ultimate Koopa Battles. 180px-ULTIMA_LEMMY.jpg|Ultima Form 120px-TL.jpg|In tennis games. 62px-LK24_YERec.png|In YoshiEgg Reconciliation. God Lemmy...jpg|Newer appearance for YoshiEgg Reconciliation LK24BattleArt.PNG|His art for FFL. Category:Characters Category:Koopas Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Lemmykoopa24 series Category:Scientists Category:Magicians Category:Fantendo Adventures Category:End of the Line Category:Survivor Fan Category:Mascots Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Lemmykoopa24's Stuff Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Fantendo Kart 4 Racers Category:RedYoshi (series) Characters Category:Males Category:Helpers Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders Category:Reptiles Category:Permission Needed